At First sight
by x-MaryLynn-x
Summary: Samantha McCall has just finished her nursing course and gotten herself a new job in Port Charles. She's met some new friends and if having the best time of her life. She then meets a guy who she knows is dangerous. Does she follow her heart and be with h
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Two and a half years ago Sam had decided that she wanted to become a nurse, she had immediatly started taking the nursing program at the local College. when Sam had first told people of her decided to become a nurse they couldn't really picture her as a nurse, but they knew how much she loved people and soon after relized that she would make a wonderful nurse. Now she was living in Port Charles and had recently begun a new job at General Hospital. She has been at GH for 3 weeks now and hse already loved it. She loved the people, they were all so friendly. She was laready forming a friendship with a fellow nurse, Elizabeth Webber.

She was just finishing her shift and she was walking to her loft. She had to go by the Elm street pier and she decided to stop and sit awhile, she was staring out into the water and thinking about how her life was turning out for the better.Before she relized it an hour had passed by and it was getting late and cold, she continued home.

When she got to work the next day she got to meet Emily Quartermaine, The daughter of Allen and Monica, and Liz's friend.She was beautiful, and could tell right away that all the things she had heard about her were true.

"Hi Sam, Im Emily nice to meet you."

"Hi Emily, I've heard so much about"

"I've been hearing about you too, and I though I'd just have to meet you and see what people were talking about"

"Well hopefully I'll be able to live up to you" she said blushing abit

"Im really sorry but I have to go" she said looking at her watch "Maybe we could all get together sometime"

"I'd love too"

"yeah me too"liz said joining into the conversation

"Well alright then,See you guys later, bye mom"

"Bye honey"

Since she started working at GH she only had a few days off, not that she minded but she was glad to be having today off. Her plans for the day was to stay in bed, then get some housework done. Tomorrow Liz and Emili were also working, she was glad that she got to be around friends.

Her day off ended up being spent in bed, she didnt wake up until one and then she spent the day watching some of her favorite movies.

Shortly after supper she her her phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hi Sam, its Emily"

"Oh Hi Emily How are you" Sam said while sitting up

"Im great, I was just calling to see if you had any plans this Friday night"

"No I work until 6 but aftet that Im free, why"

"I was wondering if you would like to come over to Windemere, It'll just be you , me,Liz and my sister Skye might be coming as well"

"I'd love to Emily" she answered excitedly

"Great, I'll see you at work tomorrow then, bye"

"Bye"

Sam was just finishing her 12 hour day, and was on her way home when she ran into Emily.

"Well I just found out that Skye's going to be coming tomorrow night, I know you two will get along great"

"Thats great, I cant wait to meet her" she said with a hint of tiredness in her voice

"Well I can see how tired you are,I'll talk to you tomorrow'

"'Yeah it's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow"

Sam turned towards the elevator and she stopped dead in her tracks.She had possibly just laid eyes on the sexiest guy alive.Her pulse was racing and she could feel her blood flowing though her viens as she was facng him. He walked passed her and stopped beside Emily.

"Sam I'd like you to meet my brother,Jason Morgan"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't believe the impact he had on her by just looking at her with those gorgeous blue eyes.She could tell that she had been staring too long because now Emily and Liz were staring at her.

"Nice to meet you Jason" she said extending her hand

He couldn't help but get caught in those beautiful brown eyes, and that smile, it was gorgeous.He had never seen her around Post Charles before so he assumed she was new to town.

"Nice to meet you Sam" he said while taking her hand

Neither one wanted to let go of each others hand but they knew they had already been holing hands for to long and once again Em and Liz were looking at them.

Sam had expected his handshake to be firm, intense and quick, but it ended up being the complete opposite. He hand felt like it belonged in his.

"Well I should be going, I'll see you guys tomorrow night. Bye Jaosn" she said while walking to the elevator.

Once she ws in the elevator and the door closed Jason turned toward Emily.

"Is she knew here"

"Yeah she started working here about three weeks ago, she's a great nurse, What are you doing here anyways Jase"

"I just stopped by to see you, and see if you needed a ride home"

"I could actually use a ride, what about you Liz"

"Oh no I'm fine my shift dosen't end for another hour" she said while looking at her watch

"Okay, see you tomorrow night"

She couldn't get him out of her mind for the rest of the night. No matter what she would do her mind would always drift back to his magnetic blue eyes, and his strong hands, and what she wanted him to do to her with his hands.

Within he few weeks in Post Charles she had already heard enough about Sonny Corinthos and his righ hand man Jaosn Morgan to know they were very dangerous people, and not to get involved with them.She just haden't imagined that Jason would look so damn good. This was just some stupid physical attraction, and that she would get over it, but why did she feel so strongly about him after only saying a couple words to him.

"If people could get inside my head they would think I was completly crazy" she said aloud while walking towards the door."I need to get some air".

After dropping Emily off Jason felt the need to go for a walk, he needed to clear his mind. Since he layed his eyes on Sam he couldn't get he out of his mind. There was something about her that intrigued him. She was gorgeous, she had the most beautiful eye ans smile, and her body was perfect. She was new and he knew absolutly nothing about her, he wante that to change. Weather he talked to her or found out a different way he was going to learn about Sam, he didn't even know her last name yet and he already couldn't get his mind off her. He and Courtney had been divorced for almost a year now and not once since the divorce had he felt anything remotly like this for someone else.

Before he knew it he had ended up in front of Jakes and relized he could go for a beer right about now.

When he walked into the Jakes he immediatly recognized the figure sitting at the bar, it was Sam. He stood for a minute just looking at her before he headed towards her.

Sam her someone coming towards her and turned around to see the man that had been consuming her thoughts for the past few hours right in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She had came her to get her mind off of him, she didn't expect that he would also end up here tonight. He was staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes. She could look into those eyes forever and never get tired.It was as if the lead straight to his heart and soul. She was so caught up in her thoughs about him that she haden't noticed he'd sat down beside her and got a beer.

"What are you doing here" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice

" I was walking around and ended up here, I decided I could use and beer so I came in, what about you"

"Pretty well the same, I went for a walk to clear my head and then decided a beer would be good."

There was an awkward silence between them, but neither could think of anything reasonable to say.

"Since we were never formally introduced, whats your last name Sam"

" Its McCall "

"Mines Morgan,although I'm sure you already know that"

" Yeah I've heard" she said not wanting to really get into how she knew

"What exactly have you heard"

He was now facing her, looking at her waiting for an answer.

" Nothing much, just that you work for Sonny Corinthos"

She was waiting for him to say something but he just nodded his head and turned round and took another drink of his beer.

After what seemed like forever she deided she would just leave

"Well Im going to get going, I'll see you around"

"See ya" he said briefly not looking up from his beer"

As she was leaving Jakes he turned around just to see her walking through the door. She looked gorgeous tonight. She had on a pair of jeans and a black rank top and her leather jacket. It was a much different look then her nurse outfir her had seen her in earlier. He liked it though. Is it going to be this hard everytime I'm around her, he asked himself.

While she was on her way home she relized that she didn't want to go home just yet. She stopped and sat on the bench on the pier. It was near midnight and she knew that there wouldn't be many people out this late, she would just sit here and try to clear her head and sort out why on earth she feels like this when she gets withing 20 feet of Jason Morgan when she only met him less then 24 hours ago. She had yet to even have a real conversation with him, but she felt as though she had known him much longer then a few hours. No man had ever been able to make her week in the knees just by looking at her, but then again nobody had eyes like Jason. When she was sitting next to him she could see his muscles through his shirt, and all she wanted to do was have him hold her in his arms.

"This is all just stupid" she said aloud

After finishing another beer Jason figured he may as well head home. He haden't gotten anything accomplished by soming here anyways. Once he walked in and saw he sitting there he couldn't think about anything else.He didn't really feel like wlaking home but since he had no other way to get there he would have to. That when he walked down the stair on the pier and heard Sam talking to herself.

"Whats stupid" he asked and saw her jump about a mile

"god you scared me half to death, are you following me or something"

"Sorry for scaring you, and why the hell would I be following you"

"I don't know but you coming to Jakes and then coming here afterwards"

"Keep in mind both are public places, anyways you still didn't answer my question whats stupid"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking" she answered hoping that he wouldn't press any further because she had no idea what she would say, she certianly couldn't say what she had really been thinking.

"Alright, well guess I'll be going home now"

As he walked by Sam his arm brushed against hers and could felt something spark inside him, he turned to see him staring at him. He wondered is she had felt it too, and by the look in her eyes it looked as though she had.


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He wasn't going to make a fool out of himself, and say something about it. Instead he just turned around and continued walking home.

Sam wondered if he had felt what she had when thier arms touched. It was like a wave of electricity went through her body. This was just all too much in one day for her, she needed to get home and get some sleep.

She was so busy the next day at work that she didn't have any time to even think about Jason. He was finally out of her mind. she looked down at her watch and sat the it was almost 6 and her shift would soon be over. She would only have an hour before she would have to be at Windemere. She was really looking forward too it, since moving to PC she haden't really gone out. She'd been to Jakes a few times and to the Cellar once, but that was to do with work. She would actually have some fun tonight.

When she arrived at Windemere it was 7:15 and everyone was already there

"I see you made it" Emily said as she noticed Sam walk into the living room.

"Yeah I had to work a little later then expected" she said while walking further into the living room

"Thats alright, I know how hectic it can get there"

"Well since noone is going to introduce me I'll do it myself, Im Skye nice to meet you" she said extending her hand

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you too" She said while taking her hand

"So whats exactly are our plans for tonight" Liz asked

"We could always go to The Haunted Star"

They all agreed to that.

An hour later the four of them walked into the The Haunted Star. Since Skye was part owner she got a corner cleared out for them.

"Wow this place is gorgeous" Sam said with admiration in her voice

"Thanks, I can't take all the credit for it though . If it weren't for Luke this place wouldn't be here"

On cue Luke walked up to thier table and sat down beside Skye.

"Hey Red" he said while kissing her on the cheek

He turned towards Emily and Liz and said Hi then he noticed a beautiful girl, he'd never seen before.

"Well who do we have here"

"This is Sam McCall, she hasen't been in Port Charles long" skye told him

"Sam this is Luke Spencer"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet ya dralin'"

" Same here" she said smiling, knowing that she would like him

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but work calls, see ya"

For the next four hours they talked, drank and did some friendly gambling.Sam was having more fun tongiht then she ever remembered having. For the first time in her life she actually had real friends, who she could trust and who didn't want anything from her. Moving to Port Charles was the best decision she ever made. She got to work with to for her best friends, and she knew she would be seeing Skye alot, and she couuldn't wait to get to know Luke better. Sam looked at her watch, she haden't relized that they had been there for four hours, she had an early shift in the morning and decided she'd better head home.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, but I really need to be going, Ive got an early shift"

" I porbably should be going to, I have to work tomorrow too" Liz added

"Well I definitly think that we should do this again, I had a great time" Emily added

They all said thier good byes and then headed thier separate ways and went home.

Sam walked home, and she purposly didn't go by the Pier, she didn't want to chance running into Jason yet again. If she was going to get him of her mind she would have to stay as far away from him as possible.

She was walking with her head down when she ran into someone. She looked up and once again saw Jason

"Seriously, you've got to be following me or something"

"are you serious I went this way so I wouldn't run into you and so you would think I was following you"

He looked down at her and relized that she was still in his arms, she haden't bothered to move, maybe she really did have feelings for him.

She knew that she should get out of his arms, but she felt so comfortable and so at ease in them that she didn;t want to, even though he was now staring at her, probably wondering why she was still there.

He couldn't take it anymore, he didn't care if she had feelings for him or not he needed to taste her lips. He put his head towards hers and kissed her.

Thier kiss didn't last long before she pushed him away. No matter how much she wanted this she couldn't she knew if she continued for another second that she wouldn't be able to stop her self.

"You know you want me Sam, I could feel it when I kissed you, and I obviously want you"

"Want you? I don't even know you. I don't go around sleeping with people I don't know"

"I don't know what you'r denying it, I knew that you felt the same way that I did towards you, I could see it last night when our arms brushed.Wheather its now or later, I will have you Samantha McCall" he said with a smirk on his face.

"You'r to full of yourself Jason Morgan" she saod the walked off, knowing that what he said was exactly what she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chpater 5**

For the rest of the night she couldn't get that kiss out of her head. It had been amazing and what she had wanted since she layed her eyes on him. She would have to make sure that she never let anything happen like that again. She vowed to herself to never get in another relationship with someone in the kind of business as Jason. The last time she was in one of those the worst thing imaginable for her happened. It was also the reason that she decided to become a nurse.

About three and a half years ago she had gotten involved with a guy named Jack, he was in the same business as Jason, he killed people for his boss. Sam knew that she was in danger from the very beginning. She wasn't really in love with Jack but she was lonley and loved the idea of being with him, it excited her. For the first month it didn't seem very dangerous, he would get called off to work alot but she haden't witnessed anything violet.Then one night when they were going out to spend sometime together just as they were about to get into his car it exploded. Jack managed to get away with just some cuts and bruises but Sam had gotten injured badly. She was in a coma for two days, and when she woke up she was told that she had alot of internal damage and the chances for her to ever concieve a child were very slim. Her wanting to have fun with Jack had robbed her of having children, she wasn't about to risk anything else just to be with Jason.

She fell asleep that night wishing that Jason had a different jub, because if he did she was pretty sure that she wouldn't have stopped that kiss.

Jason was laying in bed that night, he had been laying there for hours trying to find sleep but he couldn't. All he could think about was her soft lips. He wished that she haden't pulled away, but when she did and he lookd into her eyes, he could she how much she wanted him. He had to find out what was stopping her from giving into her feelings towards him.

He looked over at the clock and it was only 3:30 am but he couldn't stand to lie in bed anymore, he got dressed and went for a ride on his motorcycle. He went out to the country and parked his bike, and sat there for an hour just watching the sky. On his way home he decided to make a stop.

Sam awaoke to a banging noise. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:15, who the hell could be knocking at her door at this hour. she put on her house coat and went to answer the door.

she opened the door to see Jason standing there

"What the hell do you...." was all she got out before Jason took her in his arms and kissed her. This time she didn't pull back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam had wanted this so much that she didn't pull away from him, at least not immediatly. The kiss was very passionate yet he was gentle. She didn't want her lips to leave his but by giving into the kiss was bad enough, in the sence she didn't want to get involved with him. If he had a differnet job that didn't involve him killing people she would definitly not even consider breaking thier kiss.

When she pulled away from him all she could do was stare into his mesmerizing blue eyes, not for the life of her could she think of anything to say to him.

He knew that she wasn't going to say anything to him, and if she did it wasn't going to be anything nice.

" I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have did that. When I was going by you'r place I guess I just couldn't help myself, I needed to kiss you ."

"Don't be sorry, I wanted to kiss you too. I have since I first layed eyes on you, but this can't happen again Jason. I don't want to involved in your you at all. " When she finished she had tears in her eyes.

"I know."

"Bye Jason" was all she said before closing the door.

Two months had passed since thier kiss. They haden't seen each other since except for bumping into each other either at Kelly's or at GH. They wouls say Hi to each other and go thier seperate ways, pretending like nothing even happened. If anyone had been paying enough attention they would have seen the pain and saddness in thier eyes. For Sam being appart seemed to be hared then being with him.

Every night since thier kiss Sam had though about it. She had second guessed herself on weather telling Jason that she didn't want to be with him was the right thing to do. Maybe she should give his work a chance, maybe it really isn't as bad as she was making it out to be, but then again maybe it really was.

She let out a scream, "God I've got to stop this". She went and got her jacket , she needed a drink. She though about going to Jakes but then decided on The Cellar.

Sam haden't been to The Cellar in awhile, lately she had been working alot of double shifts, when she wasn;t at the hospital she was at home sleeping or thinking about Jason.

she walked in and the place looked the same as it had on her visit, she looked towards a table in the corner and there she saw Jason, but who was that woman he was with.

She relized that she had been staring when she noticed that Jason was know looking ar her. She just continued walking towards the bar. She ordered a glass of wine , then she noticed Jason sit down next to her.

"Hey"

"Hi, Out on a date?"

"Uh I wouldn't really call it a date , we're just um friends"

"Whats her name" she didn't mean to act like she cared but she couldn't help it she wanted to know who he was there with.

"Melissa." as soon as he said that he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Well I hope you guys have a goos time" She stood up to leave before he would notice the tears in her eyes.

"Sam, Its not what you think." he said while grabbing her arm

" Well I think that you are here on a date.She looks as though she wouldnt mind your lifestyle is use to youe lifestyle therefore she wouldnt have anything stopping her from being with you, what more could you want Jason."

"You're what I want Sam, not Melissa. I only agreed to come on this date so I could get out of the house and maybe stop thinking about you, but all I did since we got here was think about how much I would rather be here with you."

Sam didn't care who saw her crying she couldn't help it. Before he was able to get another word out she left.

Jason walked back over to Melissa .

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have agreed to come here with you. " He grabbed his jacket and headed home.

Sam had been home now for fours hours since she had ran into Jason. She haden't stopped thinking about what he said. She couldn't deny her feelings for him and it was obvious to her what his feelings toward her were. She couldn;t take this anymore, she knew what she had to do.

Jason was home laying in bed, he had been now for the past three hours. He couldn'y get his mind of off Sam, and how gorgeous she had looked tongiht. He wished she would just give into her feelings for him. He knew she didn't want to be part of his lifestyle, but he couldn't help but think that maybe she was using it as a cover too. He was deep in thought when he heard a knock at his door. Who would be here at this hour.

Before he answered the door he got his gun out of the closet and put it in the waistband of his sweatpants.

When he opened the door he got a chock to see Sam standing there. He had no idea why she was there or what she wanted but he didn't care.

She walked up to him, and closed any space that was left between them. She lifted her head up, and by the look in her eyes he knew what she wanted, he leaned his head down and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I hope everyone likes this story. This chapter is kind of short but I hope to have a new one up soon. Please review I love hearing that you think, thanks

**Chapter 7**

Jason took her in his arms, he kicked the door closed and then headed upstairs. He layed her down on the bed and gently stroked her cheek. He leaned his head in and started placing soft kissing along her neck. He started at the bottons on her shirt and it didn't take lonf before it was on the floor. Her bra soon followed.

He stopped for a moment to look at her. She was beautiful. He had never wanted anything more then he wanted her right now. She started pulling his pants and boxers off. He was now ontop of her naked.

"This dosen't look fair, I'm naked and you still have clothes on."

"Well then do something about it." She didn't have to say it twice as soon as the words left her mouth he was un doing the buttons on her jeans.

When all her clothes were off his eyes roamed over her body.

"Like what you see" she said while she herself couldn't help but look at him

"mhm I do" he said while lowering his head and taking her breast in his mouth.

They spent the rest of the night making love to each other.

The next morning Sam woke up to an unfamiliar surroundings, then she remember what happened last night. She looked around and noticed that she was alone in Jason's bed. She quickly got up and got dressed. She had absolutly no idea what she would say to him, or what he would say to her. As much as she had tried not to let anything happen between then she couldn't resist him any longer. She still wasn't completly sure if she could live with his lifestyle but after last night she knew she couldn't just go on pretending nothing had happened between them.

She made her way down stairs. She had been expecting to see him sitting on the couch but noone was there. She noticed a piece of paper on the desk, she went over to read it.

_Sam,_

_I'm very sorry for leaving. I had some unexpecting work I had to tend to. I should be back by noon. If you don't have to work, please stay so we can talk, if you can't then I'll try and find you later._

_Jason_

She looked at her watch and saw that it was 11:30 now. She had to be at the hospital for 12:30. There was no point in waiting for him, by the time he got back she would have to leave anyways. She grabbed her jacket and left for home.

When Jason got back he didn't expect Sam to still be there but he hoped that she be, he also hoped that she wouldn;t be mad at him for leaving her to wake up to a note. When Sonny had called him this morning he didn;t want to leave for work he wanted to stay and watch Sam sleep, she looked so peaceful.

He walked in to see that the place was empty. He figured that she had to work, he decided that he would stop by the hospital later on.

Liz had noticed that Sam had seemed preoccupied since she got to work, she wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Sam"

"Oh hi Liz" Sam said barely noticing she was there

"Is there something wrong Sam"

"What.. Oh no everythings fine"

"are you sure" Liz asked not believing her

"Yeah really everythings fine, no if you don't mind I have to go check on a patient"

"Yeah sure, but if you need to talk to someone, Im here"

"Thanks" She left and walked towards her patients room

Just as Sam walked around the corner the elevator doors opened and there was Jason. He walked over towards the nurses station.

" Hi Liz, is Sam working today ?" he asked while looking around

"Hey Jase, yeah she's working. She's with a patient right now, she shouldn't be to long."

"Okay I'll just sit down and wait for her" he said already heading towards the waiting area

"Alright, I'll tell her your here when shes done" she said wondering what was going on between him and Sam

Fifteen minutes later Sam came back to the nurses station. She haden't looked over towards the waiting area so she didn't notice Jason sitting there.

"You have a visitors" Liz said pointing towards Jason

" oh, um thanks"

She went over to where Jason was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Hi" she said, not sure why he would come see her at work.

"Hey, I know you'r probably wondering why I'm here I just wanted to say I'm sorry that i had to leave this morning, something had to be taken care of that couldn't wait."

" It's okay" she said looking down at her hands not sure what else she should say.

" I know you'r busy now but would it be okay if I came over later on, so we could talk"

"Um yeah, my shift if over at seven, you can come over after that"

"Okay i'll see you later " he wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure how she felt so he just go up and left.

For the rest of her shift she was kind of just floating around. Her mind was still on Jason and last night, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't manage to keep her mind focused on work.

At exactly 7:45 she heard a knock at the door, she automaticlly knew who it was. She let out a long breath then opened the door. She looked up and saw those beautifu blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" Hey, come in" she said motioning him to sit down

"Thanks" he mumbled as he walked over towards the couch.

She walked over and sat down next to him.

Sam was trying to think of something to say to him, anything but for once she couldn't think of anything to say. From the moment he had left the hospital earlier today she had constantly thought about him and her situation. She knew that he wanted to be with her, and she wanted him to but she wasn't sure she could handle his work. After spending the whole day thinking about it she had made up her mind.

"Sam, I know that you've already told me that you can't be with me because of my job, and I respect you'r decision. That dosen't mean I have to like it. I don't know exactly how to explain what I'm feeling, mainly because I can't express in words what I'm feeling towards you. We may not have known each other very long but I feel as though I've known you forever. Like I said I will respect you'r decision but - " That was all Jason could get out before Sam interrupted him.

"I've changed my mind " she said

"You've what" he said not sure if he heard her right.

"I've changed my mind. I want to be with you Jason, I have since I first layed eyes on you. I told myself that I would never come in contact with what you do again. You changed my mind, I don't care about you'r job, I care about being with you."

"What do you mean you told yourself you'd never have anything to do with my business again" he asked

Sam let out a sigh, she knew she would have to telll him but she wasn''t sure if she was really ready to tell him about her past.

"About three years ago I was involved with a guy who was in the mob. I never loved him, I was just with him because it was fun and exciting. One day we were going to get in his car when it blew up. I was in a coma and had severe internal damage.A few days after I woke up I found out that I wouldn't be able to concieve children. I spent two weeks in the hospital and lost my chances to ever have children and he only got some cuts and bruises. After I got out of the hospital I found out that a couple days after the explosion he left town, I haven't heard from him since." by the time she was finaished she had tears coming down her face.

He haden't expected to hear something like that. He now relized why she haden't wanted to be with him, she was probably scared that she would get hurt again.

"I'm sorry Sam, I know understand why you didn't want to be with me. I promise you, that I will always do everything I can to make sure that you are safe." he said while wiping away the tears on her face.

"I trust you Jason, and I know you won't let anything happen to me." she told him, and she really meant it

They sat together in each others arms for awhile and then sam spoke up.

"Jason, will you stay with me tonight." she said knowing she would feel better if she could be in his arms all night.

"I would love to."

Sam lead him into her bedroom. She went into the bathroom and changed into her pajama's. When she came back out she saw that Jason was just in his pants and wa already in bed. She walked over and joined him.

Sam woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She really widhed she didn't have to go in to work today. She looked around the room and saw that Jason wasn't there. After sitting up she saw Jason walk into the room with two cups of coffee.

"Good morning" he said handing her a cup.

"Thank, good morning to you too." she said taking a sip of the delicious hot coffee.

"What time do you have to go into work" he asked her

"I have to be there for 8, so I've got all of an hour to wake up and get there." she said in a tired voice

"Im taking it your not looking forward to it"

"No I'm not, I wish I had today off, but once I get there I'll be fine. I do love my job."

"Well while you wake up Im going to go take a shower. I can drop you off at work if you want"

"Yeah that would be great"

Forty five minutes later Sam and Jason walked off the elevator on to the 10th floor.

"I'll see you later" Jason said before he leaned over and gave her a kiss

Sam headed over towards the nurses station. She was getting a file out when she heard someone come up behind her.

"You look much better today" Liz said noticeing how much happier she looked.

"I feel a lot better, Things are good now." she said thinking of the wonderful feeling she had knowing she was in Jason's arms all night.

"Im sorry but I've got to go, Patients are awaiting" Sam said holding up the fle in her hand. "I'll talk to you later"

"Bye"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Through the nest few weeks when they weren't working Jason and Sam would spend as much time with each other as they could, although they both had busy schedules with work.

Sam had the day off and she decided that she would go to Kelly's for lunch. She was finishing eating when she saw Carly walk in with a blonde following her. She had seen Carly a few times at the hospital and she had briefly met her one morning as she was leaving Jason's. Jason had mentioned that she should have lunch with her sometime, he though that they would get along. Sam knew that the blonde with her was Jason's ex wife Courtney, but she had never spoken to her.

"Hey Sam do you mind if we join you?" Carly asked

"Sure go ahead" Sam said trying to be nice.

"Sam this is Courtney, Courtney this is Sam."

"Hi it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too: Sam said thinking this might not be as bad as she thought it would be.

"So do you have today off?" Carly asked

"Yeah I've got today and tomorrow off."

"Thats good, everyone needs a break. Oh yeah I wanted to ask you, will you be seeing Jason today?"

"Jason?" Courtney asked

Sam had assumed that Carly would have told Courtney about them but apparently she hadn't.

"Yeah he's coming over for dinner tonight, why?" Sam asked kind of ignoring Courtney

"Can you just tell him to call me, I need to know if he's still picking Michael up tomorrow."

"Sure"

"So are you and Jason seeing each other?" Courtney asked making sure she would get an answer this time.

"Yes we are"

"Oh, well thats good."

"It is?" Sam asked. She though it would have bothered her.

"Yeah I just want Jason to be happy."

"Thats good, Well It was nice to see you again Carly, and it was nice to meet you Courtney but I have to be going."

"It was nice to meet you to" Courtney said.

"I'll see you later, you two have a good night" Carly said with a smirk on her face.

With that Sam got her jacket and walked out of Kelly's. She was surprised at how well that went, she wasn't expecting that from Courtney.

"She seems nice" Courtney said after she watched Sam walk out.

"Yeah I've only met her a couple times but she does seem nice, and with the way Jason talks about her I know how happy she makes him."

"Does he talk about her alot?" Courtney asked, finding it wierd that Jason would talk about his relationship with her.

"Not awhole lot, but enough for me to tell that he cares about her."

"Well I'm glad that he found someone who could make him happy." Courtney said wanting to drop the subject.

Courtney noticed the time and relized she was running late.

"I'm sorry Calry but I've got to get going to, I'm suppose to meet Jax in ten minutes. I'll call you later."

"Okay see ya"

After Sam left Kelly's she took a walk through the park to pass away some time. It was now three hours later and she was waiting for Jason to arrive. As soon as she sat down she heard a knock at the door and knew it was Jason.

"Hey" she greeted him as she opened the door.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked

"It was pretty, good. I got to relax some and take a nice walk in the park. I also had a conversation with Carly and Courtney at Kelly's today."

"Oh, how did that go?" Jason asked wondering how his ex wife would have treated her.

"It actually went good."

"Well thats good."

"Yeah I agree with you I could see myself being friends with-" Sam was cut oh by her phone ringing, "Excuse me" she said as she made her way over to the phone.

"Hello.. Oh hi Dar... I'm good you? ... what... oh my god ... Yeah okay, thanks for calling." Sam hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch.

"What was the about" he asked her but she didn't answer she looked as though she was somewhere else.

"Sam" he said a bit louder

"What, oh I'm sorry Jason did you say something"

"Yeah I asked you what the phone call was about. Sam are you okay you look kind if pale"

"I um, that was my aunt. She told me that my grandmother died earlier this morning." she said and voice started to quiver

"Oh, Im so sorry Sam" Jason said as he pulled her into his arms. He could immediately feel body start to shake and the wetness from her tears against his chest.


End file.
